gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee Products
Glee Products are hitting stores everywhere! There are video games, clothes and accessories, musical greeting cards, bedding, iPad/iPod/iPhone apps, stationary, showbags and more! Claire's Glee Accessories Recently in Claire's, a few Glee products were released. Here is a list of the items that they supply: *Glee knee-high socks *Glee diaries *Glee charm bracelet *Glee fake nails and nail polish set *Glee Hat *Glee wallet *Glee handbags *Glee stationary *Glee pillowcases and more! Most of the Claire's Glee products are around $10.00 each. Glee Konami Video Game For all those who love Glee and Karaoke, I suggest you buy the new Glee Karaoke video game by Konami for the Wii. The Wii game is called Karaoke Revolution Glee: Glee, ''which comes with a wired microphone, and the wii game itself. The game will be released this fall. It contains various songs and performances to sing along to from the first season of the hit television show, aired on FOX, Glee. While a Glee character's performance shows, the lyrics, pitch and rhythm meter will appear on the bottom. You will have to try and keep the pitch and rhythm the same as the Glee character who sung it. With the microphone, this product should cost up to about $60.00. A second edition of the game has just been released, with songs from Volume 2 of Season 1. Glee Halloween Costumes Some Glee Halloween Costumes are available at Costume Express. Sue: *http://www.costumeexpress.com/Glee-Sue-Track-Suit-Red-Teen-Costume/801235/ProductDetail.aspx *http://www.costumeexpress.com/Glee-Sues-Megaphone/801071/ProductDetail.aspx *http://www.costumeexpress.com/Metal-Whistles/24575/PartyItemDetail.aspx Puck: *http://www.costumeexpress.com/Glee-Puck-Teen-Costume/801237/ProductDetail.aspx Quinn, Santana and Brittany: *http://www.costumeexpress.com/Glee-Cheerios-Teen-Costume/801236/ProductDetail.aspx *http://www.costumeexpress.com/Pompoms/52010/PartyItemDetail.aspx Macy's Glee Apparel You can purchase glee clothes at Macy's for around $20.00 - $35.00. As of now, there are about six t-shirts, and one jacket out. The tees say "glee," "Don't Stop Believin'," and "WMHS," referring to William Mckinley High School. They all have different designs and logos, and are available at the Macy's store and website. These pieces of clothing are made to fit women. Macys glee apparel.jpg Halo walking on sunshine clothes macy's.jpg like a virgin clothe's macy's.jpg madonna episode clothes macy's.jpg sectionals first year clothes macy's.jpg regionals first year clothes macy's..jpg macy's shop window.jpg will emma macy's clothes.jpg macy's clothes.jpg tina artie macy's clothes.jpg quinn puck macy's clothes.jpg sue puck quinn macy's clothes 1.jpg sue puck quinn macy's clothes 2.jpg sue puck quinn macy's clothes 3.jpg glee clothes macy's.jpg glee macy's clothes 2.jpg glee macy's clothes 3.jpg empire state of mind t-shirts2.jpg|other, non macy's t-shirts. from the performance of ''Empire State of Mind born this way t-shirts.jpg|other, non macy's t-shirts. from the performance of Born This Way Other Glee Products: CD's, DVD's, Books (Novels, Annuals, Songbooks), Posters At Hot Topic, they sell the whole First Season of Glee for only about $45.00, as well as Glee CDs. The Glee CDs they sell are: Glee: The Music Journey to Regionals, Glee: The Music Volume 3 Showstoppers, and Glee: The Power of Madonna. The discography of glee so far: Glee CD 1.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season One Volume 1 Glee CD 2.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season One Volume 2 Glee CD 3.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Glee CD 4.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season One Volume 3 - Showstoppers Glee CD 5.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season One Volume 3 - Showstoppers Deluxe Edition Glee CD 6.jpg|Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals Glee CD 7.jpg|Glee: The Music, Best of Season One Glee CD 8.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Glee CD 9.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Glee CD 10.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Glee CD 11.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season Two Volume 4 Glee CD 12.jpg|Glee: The Music, Love Songs Glee CD 13.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season Two Volume 5 Glee CD 14.jpg|Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers Glee CD 15.jpg|Glee: The Music, Season Two Volume 6 Tumblr lqz9odNCyj1r2e7suo1 500.jpg|Glee: The Music, Dance Party 312653 189760864435639 106700899408303 430388 1475350705 n.jpg|Glee: The Music, the Christmas Album Volume 2|link=Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Normal Glee - The Music2C Volume 7.jpg|Glee: The Music, Volume 7|link=Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Glee-The-Music-Season-4-Volume-1-From-Lima-to-New-York-2012-1500x1500.png|Glee: The Music, Season Four, Vol. 1 (2012) Beatles.jpg|Glee: The Music, Sings The Beatles (2013) The DVD's that have been released so far: Glee DVD 0.jpg|Glee: Director's cut Pilot episode Glee DVD 1.jpg|Glee: Season 1 Volume 1. Road To Sectionals Glee DVD 2.jpg|Glee: Season 1 Volume 2. Road To Regionals Glee DVD 3.jpg|Glee: The Complete First Season Glee DVD 4.jpg|Glee: Season 2 Volume 1 Glee DVD 5.jpg|Glee: Season 2 Volume 2 glee_season_2_dvd.jpg|Glee: The Complete Second Season GLEASON3DVD.jpg|Glee: The Complete Third Season Dvds4.jpg|Glee: The Complete Season Four Books of glee (including novels, annuals, and songbooks): Glee NOVEL 1.jpg|Glee: The Beginning Glee NOVEL 2.jpg|Glee: Foreign Exchange Glee NOVEL summer break.jpg|Glee: Summer Break Glee companion 1.jpg Glee companion 2.jpg Glee: The Official Annual 2011.jpg|Glee: The Official Annual 2011 official annual 2011.jpg|Glee: The Official Annual 2011 Glee SONGBOOK 1.jpg|Songbook Glee SONGBOOK 2.jpg|Songbook Glee SONGBOOK 3.jpg|Songbook Glee SONGBOOK 4.jpg|Songbook of Glee's: The Music, Season One Volume 1 Glee SONGBOOK 5.jpg|Songbook of Glee's: The Music, Season One Volume 2 Glee SONGBOOK 6.jpg|Songbook of Glee's: The Music, The Power of Madonna Glee SONGBOOK 7.jpg|Songbook of Glee's: The Music, Season One Volume 3 - Showstoppers Glee SONGBOOK 8.jpg|Songbook of Glee's: The Music, Season One Volume 3 - Showstoppers Deluxe Edition Glee SONGBOOK 9.jpg|Songbook of Glee's: The Music, Journey To Regionals Glee SONGBOOK 10.jpg|Songbook of Glee's: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Glee SONGBOOK 11.jpg|Songbook of Glee's: The Music, Season Two Volume 4 Glee SONGBOOK 12.jpg|Songbook of Glee's: The Music, Season Two Volume 5 Glee SONGBOOK 13.jpg|Songbook of Glee's: The Music Presents The Warblers GLEE-YEARBOOK-01_510.jpg And some posters: Glee POSTER 3.jpg 4480068135_cb1c388905.jpg FP2470-Glee-sues-corner.jpg glee 3d.jpg|Glee: The 3D Concert Movie GleepOster2.jpg MPW-50144.jpg Hallmark Musical Glee Greeting Cards This Fall, Hallmark will be coming out with a line of musical glee greeting cards. When you open the card, one of the famous glee songs will play. They also have an existing line of non-musical character related cards for several different occasions. Board Games Glee CD Board Game glee_board_game.jpg AAAAC6pBMhoAAAAAAVPvNA.jpg Glee: Scene It! Board Game 81OOPpHPlFL._SL1500_.jpg 911prT5nq-L._SL1500_.jpg Glee Cranium 91MU6b0YmhL._SL1500_.jpg 819KfakDSPL._SL1500_.jpg Glee Yahtzee! 81Buxc-EQJL._SL1500_.jpg 91waUweLlJL._SL1500_.jpg Glee Uno 51NbpQP3leL._SX385_.jpg Category:Merchandise